peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 January 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-28 ; Comments *Peel mentions that his children, Alexandra & Thomas and Florence all took their speech & drama exams and says that his other son William has got a place at University of Liverpool as long as he passes his A-Levels. He also said that he got an NME award as well. *Peel plays a Hindi language version of Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You from Amar, who is only 14 years old. *Peel several tracks from Pavement including their single and their album. Sessions *Pussycat Trash only session, recorded 7th December 1993. No known commercial release. *St Johnny only session, recorded 18th July 1993, repeat, first broadcast 20 August 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Pavement: Cut Your Hair (single) Big Cat ABB 55SCD *Lionel Hampton & His Orchestra: Slide Hamp Slide (album - Leapin' With Lionel) Affinity AFS 1000 *Pussycat Trash: 1 2 3 4 (session) *Drome: Party In The Woods 3 (12" - Party In The Woods) Ninja Tune ZEN 1219 *F S K: Josh's Accordion Intermezzo (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-up SUBLP 25 *F S K: Flagge Verberennen (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-up SUBLP 25 *St Johnny: Fields & Fields Of People (session) *Jah Shaka: Verse 2 (album - The Commandments Of Dub) Jah Shaka LP 824 *Justin Warfield: Glass Tangerine (album - My Field Trip To Planet 9) QWEST 9 45085-2 :(news) *Sleeper: Shallow (7") Indolent SLEEP 002 *Summer Hits: Thin (7") Christmas #106 *Gunshot: Mind Of A Razor (2x12" promo - Mind Of A Razor) Vinyl Solution GUN 1 :(JP: 'This next, well you recognise the tune') *Amar: Tu Hai Mera Sanam (album - Mein Aur Tu) Multitone 886788271630 *Pussycat Trash: Our Option (session) *Twerdocleb: Wholetone (split 2x7" with No Tomorrow Charlie - Untitled / Lurid Stripping) Pit'sbull PBR 007 *Bobby Rutledge: Go Slow Fatso (album - :Fat! Fat! Fat!) Wate On BLUBBA 48.48.48. *St Johnny: Mr Clarinet (session) *Black Dog: Kings Of Sparta (album - Temple Of Transparent Balls) General Productoin GPR CD::1 @''' *Trashwomen: Nightmare At The Drag LP: Spend The Night With ESTRUS ES 1214 *Tranceliner: Merrygoround (12" - Damage EP) Tesseract TES009-5 '''@ *Capleton: Good So (7") African Star Music STAR 001 *Pussycat Trash: Ultraism (session) *Pavement: Elevate Me Later (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat ABB 56 CD *Tenth Chapter: Prologue (Loud & Proud Dub) (12" - Prologue) Guerilla GRRR 66''' @''' :(news) *Elastica: Rockunroll (single - Line Up) Deceptive Bluff 004CD *Camille Howard: You Used To Be Mine (album - Vol. 1 Rock Me Daddy) Ace CDHCD 511 *N Trance: Turn Up The Power (12" promo) All Around The World CD GLOBE 125 @''' *Ui: Horn Crown Label (12" - 2 - Sided EP) Hemiola HEM 005 *Junior Mulemena Boys: Amalwa (album - Junior Mulemena Boys) Gramma ZMPL 79 *Cornershop: Change (album - Hold On It Hurts) Wiiija WIJ 30V *St Johnny: Lo City (session) *Pussycat Trash: Pink Metro Of Oblivion (session) *Zion Train: Marathon (album - Great Sporting Moments In Dub) Universal Egg WWLP003 '''#2 *Pavement: Range Life (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat ABB 56 CD *Custom Floor: Into The Glare Of The Sun (v/a album - Ask For Disorder) Dutch East India Trading DE 120352 *Kinesthesia: German (12" - Kinesthesia Volume 1) Rephlex CAT 011 #3 *Marisela Norte: Angel (v/a album - Internal Journal) New Alliance NAR CD 084 *Rama: Cranium Dub (album - Ragga Rama) Saint MSCSR01 #4 *Eva Luna: Loverstay (7") Sugarfrost FROSTY 8 :(news) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Cardboard Cutout Sundown (album - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin V 2237 *Ninja Man: Under Ground (7") Kingston 11 002 *St Johnny: Bow And Arrow (session) *Mountain Goats: The Monkey Song (7" EP - Philyra) Theme Park TP 04 *Pavement: Hit The Plane Down (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat ABB 56 CD *Jam & Spoon Feat. Plavka: Follow Me (2x12" EP - Right In The Night (Fall In Love With Music) / Follow Me) Epic XPR 1993 #1 *Tracks marked #''' also available on '''file 1 *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''file 2 File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.88 side a *2) John Peel tape no.93 side b *3) 1994-01-28 Peel Show L553 L554.mp3 *4) 020A-H02703XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:46:26 (from 18:24) *2) 00:46:18 (to 20:48) *3) 02:51:00 *4) 03:00:34 ;Other *1,2) Many thanks to Dweemis *3) File created from L547 & L548 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) Youtube * 2) Mooo * 3) Not available * 4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H2703/1) Category:Available online Category:1994 Category:Dweemis Category:SL Tapes Category:British Library